


[podfic] Icarus and Bubble Gum

by eafay70



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Casual Ableism, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is 12, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and adorable, handwriting lessons, peaceful protests, sometimes plans backfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:It wasn't Jason's fault that they couldn't find him. He'd left a note. How was he supposed to know they couldn't read it?He'd done nothing to deserve this.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] Icarus and Bubble Gum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Icarus and Bubble Gum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534050) by [Lysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical). 



> author's notes:
>
>> I continue to adore writing young Jason.
>> 
>> This is half-prompt, half-idea being foisted upon me by Cerusee.  
> 
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
> -My very first Batman podfic goes to frecklebombfic, who is very enthusiastic about this fandom! I hope you enjoy it! :)  
> -Special thanks to yeswayappianway for reassuring me that this was something frecklebombfic might like! :) 

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the links below.

**Links**

[MP3 (15.4 MB, runtime 19:49)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/djmuh9hx949j8ei/icarus%20and%20bubble%20gum.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (14.2 MB, runtime 19:49)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r9t0fi1gfoaiv4s/icarus%20and%20bubble%20gum.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! And thanks to frecklebombfic for organizing Winter Podfic Treats! :D


End file.
